recuerdos
by MITZI1221
Summary: marceline es la reina vampiro bonnibel la gobernante del dulce reino, son totalmente diferentes pero no siempre fue así , antes eran las mejores amigas ¿ pero que paso ? pasen y lean es mi primera historia :)
1. recuerdos

**este es mi primer historia espero que les guste **

CAPITULO 1 : RECUERDOS

Era mediodía , el sol calentaba con fuerza , no había ni una nube en el cielo , era un día perfecto, y mas para Marceline .

Marceline se encontraba en su casa tocando su bajo-hacha , vestía unos jeans negros , blusa de cuadritos y converse grises, tenia el pelo suelto y traía una gorra , marceline estaba muy feliz , pues era su cumpleaños numero 1010, y a quien no le pone feliz su cumpleaños ?pero para marceline su cumpleaños significaba mucho ,pues le recordaba su pasado , un pasado que nadie sabia , mas que ella y bonnibel .

decidió que la mejor forma de celebrar su cumpleaños era visitar a sus mejores amigos finn y jake , se cambio su gorra por un sombrero amarillo gigante , no combinaba mucho , pero era el único que tenia , además era un recuerdo . rápidamente se encamino a la casa de finn y jake , no tenia prisa , pero sabia muy bien que siempre le hacían una fiesta y, no le gustaría ser grosera y faltar . ya casi llegaba cuando una voz la llamo , se detuvo al instante , esa voz la conocía muy bien , rápidamente se volteo para ver a una joven , físicamente de 20 años , vestía un vestido largo rosado y encima una bata de cientifica ,en su cabello largo y rosa tenia una corona , era la dulce princesa , marceline la conocía muy bien ,una vez fueron amigas , hace mucho tiempo , pero ahora preferían evitar verse , era la ultima persona con quien quería hablar en ese momento , pero no tuvo opción

-hola bonnibel- dijo marceline con una mueca

- marceline necesito hablar contigo urgentemente

- ¡ guau , me encantaría hablar contigo ,sabes que soy tu amiga , y escuchare todos tus ridículos problemas de princesa ! dijo marceline con sarcasmo , mientras se daba la vuelta , pero ahora no tengo tiempo , así que ...

- MARCELINE , escúchame por favor , no es un problema de princesa , es algo de .. ti

al escuchar esto marceline se paralizo , jamás habían hablado de alguna de las dos , y le impresionaba que bonnibel quisiera hablar de eso ahora , fácilmente podría ignorarla e irse , pero tenia curiosidad de saber que era ,así que accedió que le contara

- bueno , hace tiempo que ya no somos amigas y preferimos no hablarnos , pienso que lo que nos separo fue una cosa tonta de niños y quisiera ..

-¿ UNA COSA TONTA DE NIÑOS ?¿ DE VERAS CREES ESO ?

- marceline , por favor , tu y yo sabemos que ..

- ¡NO ,NO FUE UNA COSA TONTA DE NIÑOS , FUE ALGO MUY SERIO , Y POR LO QUE RECUERDO TU FUISTE LA CAUSANTE , FUISTE TU , JAMAS TE PERDONARE EN MI VIDA !grito marceline mientras se convertía en un murciélago gigante y agarraba a bonnibel

- solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigas bonnibel estaba muy asustada

al oír esto marceline bajo a bonnibel y volvió a la normalidad

- ¿ por que quieres que volvamos a ser amigas ?dijo marceline seriamente

- porque .. te extraño dijo bonnibel con la cabeza baja

- no, aun no supero lo que me hiciste , me lastimaste mucho marceline se echo a llorar , bonnibel trato de consolarla , se sentía terrible nunca nadie había echo llorar a marceline

- tranquila , lo entiendo fui muy mala, .lo que hice no tiene perdón , si puedo hacer algo para que dejes de llorar ?

- no , yo solo me iré , ya debió empezar la fiesta , adiós bonnibel , dijo marceline mientras se secaba las lagrimas y se iba

- diviértete dijo bonnibel con una sonrisa lo que hizo que marceline sonriera , por un pequeño instante ..

marceline se dirigió a la casa de finn y jake , toco la puerta pero nadie le abrió , vio que no tenia seguro así que decidió entrar ,pero al entrar noto que no había nadie

- ¿ hola , finn, jake ?

SORPRESA gritaron todos saliendo se su escondite , marceline no se asusto , pues hacían eso todos los años desde que la conocieron

- hola chicos dijo marceline con voz triste

- ¿te asustamos ? dijo finn feliz

- que ?a si me asustaron guau chicos si que son buenos

- te dije que iba a funcionar dijo jake con un gorro de fiesta, ahora .. a divertirnos !

todos comenzaron a bailar , marceline aprovecho que todos estaban distraídos para irse a la copa del árbol , estaba muy triste y necesitaba un tiempo a solas

- no puedo mas , necesito contarle a alguien todo mi dolor , quisiera volver a ser amiga de bonnibel pero soy tan orgullosa , tal vez si alguien me aconsejara ...

- yo podría aconsejarte

- finn , que haces aquí dijo marceline asustada

- note que te habías ido , así que quise acompañarte , que era de lo que hablabas marceline ?

- no , no era nada solo era ..

- marceline , puedes contarme lo que sea

- de verdad no necesitas ayudarme , vuelve a la.. finn agarra a marceline y se acerca a su rostro , lo que hace que la vampira se sonrojara , no podía evitar ver sus profundos ojos azules

- cuéntame , dijo finn mientras se alejaba

- esta bien , pero debo decirte que mi historia es muy larga , pues he vivido 1010 años , he pasado por muchas cosas

- escuchare todo , vamos , cuéntame dijo finn con una sonrisa

- ok ,todo comenzó ...

**fin del capitulo uno espero que les haya gustado , el siguiente capitulo lo subiré pronto :) **


	2. el comienzo

**perdón por tardarme :( aquí el siguiente capitulo de ****_recuerdos_**

CAPITULO 2 :EL COMIENZO

- vamos , puedes decirme lo que sea - dijo Finn con una sonrisa

- ok , todo comenzo

ese mismo dia , hace 1010 años ...

_una joven mujer se encontraba sentada en una camilla de hospital , tenia una piel palida ojos carmesi y unos cabellos largos y negros , cargaba a una hermosa bebe recien nacida , era el mejor momento de su vida , tanto que lloraba de felicidad , en ese momento entro a la habitacion un joven de cabellos negros y ojos cafes rojisos_

- como esta la bebe - pregunto el joven ansioso

- muy bien , el doctor dice que sera una niña muy sana -dijo la joven feliz

-eso es genial , como se llamara ?

- se llamara ...marceline

4 años despues

_la tercera guerra mundial se ha creado ,solo hay sangre , muerte destruccion .Marceline y su madre son los unicas sobrevivientes pues su padre se tuvo que ir ,la mama de marceline esta gravemente herida y a punto de morir, marceline llora fuertemente_

-MAMI NO TE MUERAS MAMA -decia marceline mientras veia como su madre se hiba lentamente

- marcy , recuerda siempre que te quiero mucho , prometeme que seras fuerte y valiente sin importar que pase y ... te quiero contar un secreto

-un secreto ? - dijo marceline confundida

-tu padre es un demonio pero no cualquiera , el rey y por lo tanto tu eres mitad demonio ,se que no te habiamos contado antes pero era por.. ¿marcy estas bien ?

_derrepente marceline empieza a llorar amargamente, tan solo era una niñita y la presion de perder a su a madre y saber que es mitad demonio era mucho para ella_

-entonces por eso todos me veian como si fuera un monstruo -marceline empieza a calmarse

- no eres la unica- dijo la madre de marceline -tu padre vivia eso todos los dias hasta que me conocio

-y porque mi papa se fue de la casa ?

-tuvo que tomar el lugar de tu abuelo porque ya era muy viejo para reinar .. creo, que me ire

-mama noo-marceline volvio a llorar

_unos minutos despues la pequeña marceline se queda sola ,lo unico que se lleva es el bajo de su madre y empieza a caminar por todo el mundo .._

-wow-dijo finn impresionado -entonces por eso nunca he visto a tu mama , pero como te convertiste en vampiro ? y cuando conociste al rey helado y a bonnibel ?

-calma chico , eso te lo contare mañana -dijo marceline tranquilamente

-no puedo esperar quiero contarle a jake

-NO, esto se queda entre tu y yo , entendido ?

_finn cierra su boca con una llave imaginaria y la tira, la vampira gira los ojos y sonrie_

-nos vemos mañana -decia marceline mientras se va volando

-adios marcy -dijo finn alegremente , luego se mete a la casa del arbol , ahi se encuentra con jake

-y marceline ?-pregunta jake

-se tuvo que ir pero dice que la fiesta estuvo increible

-pero ella ni estuvo -dijo jake confundido

-ya me voy a dormir, porfavor limpia despues de que se vayan todos si ?

-de acuerdo , buenas noches -dijo jake -que muchacho tan raro , pero se le quiere

_jake recoge todo y se va a dormir ,al llegar al cuarto observa que finn duerme profundamente eso lo hace sonreir,se acuesta a su cama y rapidamente se queda dormido_


	3. Simón y marcy

**aqui esta el tercer capitulo :D **

CAPITULO 3 : SIMON Y MARCY

_Volvió a amanecer en OOO , Marceline duerme profundamente hasta que unos golpes secos la levantan , cansada se dirige a la puerta para encontrarse con finn , marceline dormía profundamente hasta que unos golpes secos la despiertan , cansada se dirige a la puerta para encontrarse con finn_

- hola marcy - dijo finn

-hola , que haces aquí tan temprano ?-pregunto marceline cansada

- no pude esperar , sabes que soy muy impaciente

la vampira suspira - esta bien entra

- amm una cosa - agrega finn - resulta que ...

- hola marcy !- dice jake saliendo de la mochila de finn

- pero que diab .. ? te dije que no le dijeras a nadie finn ¡- grito marceline furiosa

- lo lamento no pude evitarlo - dijo finn sonrojado -pero jake me prometio que no le diría a nadie verdad ?

jake asiente lo que hace que la vampira se calmara

- muy bien entren - dijo resignada

marceline los lleva a una habitación antigua y llena de libros , tantos que finn y jake se quedaron boquiabiertos

- y que son todos esos libros ? pregunto finn

- son diarios -marceline agarra uno solía escribir todas las noches

_Un sentimiento de nostalgia le llega a la vampira , finn se acerco para consolarla , jake se dio cuenta de esto y los interrumpió - dejense de tonterías y mejor cuentanos tu historia marceline _

Fin y jake se sientan al frente de marceline mientras que esta leía un diario para acordarse

- esta bien - dijo marceline - veamos , habían pasado medio año después de la muerte de mi madre ...

Marceline caminaba lentamente por los restos de la ciudad tratando de encontrar comida

- no hay comida por ningún lado - pensaba marceline extraño mi casa , a mis papas EXTRAÑO TODO ! Marceline se puso a llorar , llevaba un rato cuando sintió una mano en su hombro asustada volteo y vio a un hombre de cabellos blancos

- no llores pequeña -le dijo . Una juguetería se encontraba cerca de ahí , el extraño hombre se metió dejando a marceline confundida . Al cabo de un rato sale con un oso de peluche que le da a la niña , marceline se pone feliz al instante .

- como te llamas ? Le pregunta el extraño

- me llamo marceline pero mi mama me dice marcy ..bueno. me decia - marceline se vuelve a poner triste

-y donde esta tu papa ?

- se fue hace mucho

- entonces estas sola ?

Marceline asiente , el extraño piensa por un momento

- bueno , tendrás que ir conmigo

- en serio ?- pregunta marceline

- en serio , ven encontremos algo de comida

- como te llamas ?

- Simón petricov

Así marceline dejo de estar sola y vivio dos años con Simón, pero también tenían sus problemas

POV MARCELINE

_Han pasado dos años desde que conocí a Simón , el es bueno excepto cuando se pone esa corona , es totalmente diferente , no me recuerda y actúa como loco , cada vez le crece mas la barba , temo que un dia se vuelva completamente loco y me olvide _

FIN POV MARCELINE


End file.
